Leaving
by Gigglepud
Summary: Shouko had left Yuuji at the end of second year of high school. A few years later, Shouko came again without informing Yuuji, and as she is about to leave again, it's up to Yuuji to find her before it's too late and convince her to stay. YuujiXShouko Oneshot.


Sakamoto Yuuji was once a child prodigy, and there's only one thing in the world he's scared of. He isn't afraid of Ironman or his detentions, nor homework or his parents – but instead, his spine shivers with fear whenever he sees Kirishima Shouko.

But then that fateful night on the last day of second year high school, she told him about his father's job transfer to Tokyo. The next day, she had left with her family to Tokyo – with no plans to ever come back.

Now, the twenty-one years old Yuuji opened the door to his apartment, and found it crowded with his neighbours whom also happened to be his high school friends.

"You guys have got to stop coming so often!" Yuuji snapped. "If Muttsurini keeps pick locking my door, the lock's going to break one day!"

"We're sorry," Himeji apologised. "It's just we don't see you that often anymore."

Yuuji couldn't blame her. It wasn't her fault that while Yuuko, Hideyoshi, Mizuki and Yuuji got into college, while Akihisa, Kouta, Aiko and Minami didn't. And nobody saw each other often anymore. While it was a good idea that everyone moved into the same apartment building, but it was definitely a bad idea that they made his home the meeting place.

Yuuji looked closely at his friends – Akihisa was as stupid and idiotic as usual, but he had recently started dating Minami, making him and Minami the only successful two that are dating right now.

Minami hasn't changed much; she still puts her hair up in a pony tail despite her age, and she still often rages in German.

Kouta didn't even try to enter college - he went to work in a photography store, following his passion on cameras and photos, learning more about photography from his manager.

Hideyoshi's body shape and voice is still as feminine as ever, and he is studying the drama course in college.

His twin sister, Yuuko, has grown longer hair, making it easier to tell the two apart, and she has decided to study the law and order – the same course as Yuuji.

Aiko is pursuing an athletic career, and has hired herself a professional coach.

As for Mizuki, she's studying to be a kindergarten teacher. Yuuji caught Mizuki's eyes for a second and awkwardly looked away. They had recently started dating and broken up, and it scarred their friendship terribly.**

Yuuji was the one who had asked her out, but he was also the one who broke the relationship up. Mizuki is a really nice girl, but their relationship had felt empty.

Yuuij looked around the room once more, at the laughing Akihisa, at Kouta slipping a camera onto the floor, Hideyoshi showing Aiko some of his scripts, and Yuuko making tea. They're a lively group, but Yuuji always felt that empty feeling inside him, as if he was missing _someone_.

Aiko laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it, giving him an encouraging smile, "Physical Education isn't the only course I'm studying, Sakamoto-kun, I also have a keen interest in psychology, and that look in your face is loneliness. You're not the only one who misses Shouko… everyone does."

"Shut up," Yuuji snapped. "As if I would miss _her_."

Aiko frowned and went back to rejoin Yuuko, laughing and sharing jokes, but Yuuji couldn't help noticed the occasional glance that Aiko gave him.

Laughter from Akihisa, Hideyoshi, Kouta and Minami interrupted the awkwardness between Yuuji and Aiko, as everyone's heads turned towards them. Hideyoshi gave Kouta an encouraging smile and Akihisa pushed him closer to Aiko. Kouta gulped nervously and went up to the green-haired girl.

"Aiko-san," Kouta said shyly. "Let's go for a jog together some time."

Then awkwardly, Kouta walked back to his group as they made faces at him.

"Going for a jog is not a date," Hideyoshi complained.

"It's better than nothing, right?" Himeji retorted as she and Yuuji joined the circle.

"Well the worst part was that he actually didn't wait for Aiko's reply," Yuuko put in as she went next to Hideoshi.

Aiko laughed as she sat next to Kouta, grabbing his hand. "Well, I say yes."

"Well, I hereby declare you two as an official couple!" said Minami, smiling at Akihisa while she said it.

The night went by fast as everyone and soon, they were all kicked out by Yuuji, who claimed he had a whole stack of homework. Everyone gathered their stuff and left, still laughing and joking around.

"We'll be back soon," Minami said as Akihisa said goodbye.

Aiko caught Yuuji's eye and held it for a brief moment before she closed the door and followed the rest of the group out.

Yuuji settled down on the soft couch and closed his eyes with a sigh. _What did Aiko want with me? Why did she bring up the subject of Shouko? It's been about a year and a half since she's left… Who cares what I think about it – she's already gone for good._

He had almost dozed off when he heard the door knock. He sighed and got up, stretching before he opened the door to let in Aido.

"Didn't look like you were doing homework," Aiko grinned at Yuuji's sleepy face.

"Shuddup, I was just waiting you to return," Yuuji murmured sleepily. "What did you have to tell me about?"

Aiko's smile disappeared and after a brief moment of silence, she looked in Yuuji's eyes with strong determination and curiosity.

"Do you really not like Shouko?" Aiko asked quietly.

"Of course! She was just this annoying girl whom I had to deal with – now that she's gone, I could have celebrated for ten whole years."

"Why do you keep saying that!" Aiko cried, "stop denying yourself, and admit it – you love her, don't you?"

"What does it matter?" Yuuji retorted. "She's gone for good, and now we'll live on as we have, and she'll stay in Tokyo, and now I can have my happily ever after!"

Aiko frowned. "Why do you act like this? What has boosted your pride and ego so much as to not admit you've loved her ever since she was young, and that love has never gone away?"

"How can I admit it when it never happened?"

"But it did." Aiko insisted.

"Damn it, Aiko-san, why are you always jumping to conclusions?" Yuuji snapped.

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe Shouko could have come back for a while?" Aiko said quietly. "Has it ever occurred to you that she wants to see you again, but she's afraid to?"

Yuuji's chin went up. "I feel no such need, Aiko. And if she wants to see me, she can do so herself."

"You have to!" Aiko cried. "Why are both of you so stubborn!"

"Because if I go see her, I won't be able to resist my tears…" Yuuji's voice softened. "Because I don't want to see me crying like a baby."

Aiko stared at Yuuji as she discovers a side of him she never knew before.

"Then are you going to keep running away?" Aiko said softly. "Can you not at least think of a compromise? Like how Kouta suggested a jog together instead of a date. I don't know what kind of compromise there are for this kind of thing, but it's too late anyway, she's gone for the airport now, you probably won't get to see her anymore.."

Yuuji jumped up with alarm, grabbed his keys, wallet and phone and rushed out of the room.

Aiko smiled and walked outside, with Yuuji soon following.

Yuuji jumped onto his car and stuffed the key into the keyhole, he felt like he could explode from waiting for Aido to get on.

Aiko watched amusedly at the impatient Yuuji, only to get the shock of her life when he pressed hard on the accelerate button. She was sure Yuuji didn't stop for a single red light, and was over the speed limit by at least 20% the whole way through.

She sighed with relief when Yuuji parked the car and she was able to get off while still hanging onto her life, but she only one second to rest before Yuuji grabbed her hand and dragged her to the departing terminal. He was ready to charge past the security guards and push away all those who interfered until he found his love when Aiko decided to stop him before he even went through the door.

"There seems to be a mistake," Aiko said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "She's not leaving today, she's arriving today for a permanent stay as my roommate. I forgot to buy her a welcome gift, so I'm giving you to her as present instead."

In the end, Yuuji drove off without Aiko _or _Shouko, but Shouko and Yuuji does seem to have started a slow progress of dating. Anyhow, Aido now has a new phobia; Yuuji's angered face.

_**I'm a high school kid, with no idea what actual courses are in college/university – so I just did high school courses :P oh well, that's just my ignorance at work. Feel free to message me/review to tell me what are the actual courses that are most like what I wrote. _


End file.
